Guardian's spirit : awakening
by RaVe29
Summary: Years ago, when the world is in danger from the ifreet, thousands of seraphs were sent to protect it. Among this thousands, six were blessed by the zodiacs and inherited their abilities. Join Klaus and travel with him for an adventure is about to begin..


**Guardian's spirit**

**"When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end, the goddess descends from the of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."**

**"It's Loveless again, prologue?" I said in a deep calm voice.**

**"I'm impressed you got it right this time, Klaus!" Ashen smiled and gave me a pat on the shoulder.**

**Ashen is my childhood friend and teacher. He has a dark blue eyes and large gray wings.**

**Compared to me, He's more serious and matured. We are called "seraphs" which means higher class of angels.**

**Thousands of us were sent to the planet earth to guard and protect the people from our greatest threat, the Ifreet.**

**"This Loveless thing…. Why are you including it in my training?" I asked confusedly.**

**Then he walked away from me and signaled me to move farther.**

**"It's easy to explain with a demonstration" he replied seriously.**

**He put his hands together and concentrated.**

**"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess…"**

**Then, he flapped his wings and began to ascend.**

**"We seek it thus, and take to the sky……"**

**Saying this, the mark on his arm and his eyes began to glow.**

**"Ripples form on the water's surface"**

**He flapped his wings again and silence covered the whole place.**

**"What's happening?" I asked nervously.**

**I ran towards him making sure that he is safe. But a loud roar stopped me.**

**"The wandering soul…..knows no rest!"**

**A spirit of a lion slowly came out of his chest, roaring loudly in front of me.**

**"Whoa!" I murmured, falling back.**

**When it was about to devour me, Ashen closed his eyes and descended from the sky.**

**At the same time, the lion vanished.**

**Then he reached for me and helped me stand up.**

**"Is that Loveless act 1?" I asked.**

**"Loveless isn't just an ordinary poem. It is a spell." He replied**

**"No wonder it tried to kill me!" I exclaimed.**

**"Didn't I warn you to stay back?" He lectured me angrily.**

**"Uhmm… I couldn't resist it." I replied, feeling ashamed**

**He turned around and murmured something that I can't understand.**

**"What are you doing?" I asked nervously.**

**He faced me and blasted a jet of water that emerged from his hand.**

**I covered myself using my wings but it was to strong for me to handle.**

**It blasted me outside the door and made me hover freely in the sky.**

**Ashen flew out of the temple and went parallel to me.**

**"Are you out of your mind?" I asked angrily.**

**"No, I'm just teaching you a lesson!" He replied and blasted me again a jet of water that smashed me on the roof.**

**"Aguamenti, Impedimenta!" Ashen shouted and another jet of water came out of his hand.**

**But this time, it turned into a large icicle falling directly towards me.**

**My wings were badly wounded because of the smashing earlier, so I didn't have the strength to move out of the spell's path.**

**As it was about to hit me, I focused all of my energy on my mark and concentrated.**

**My mark and my eyes glowed and strong gusts of wind surrounded me.**

**"Enough!!!" I shouted angrily.**

**I stood up and stopped the icicle by grabbing it with my right hand.**

**The impact destroyed the whole roof forcing me to move to another place.**

**"Alarte Ascendare!" I pointed my left hand towards him and a blast of wind came out and crashed him on the wall.**

**My eyes and my mark stopped glowing and I fell on my knees, catching my breath.**

**Because of what happened, I have used all the energy I have and made me lose consciousness.**

**Next thing I knew, I was lying on a hospital bed.**

**I slowly opened my eyes and a blurred sight of the ceiling appeared on my vision.**

**Then I carefully positioned myself in a sitting manner.**

**After that, a strong gust of wind came in from the open window.**

**I covered my face with my hand to protect me from the wind.**

**"Are you alright now?" I heard a voice that was coming beside me.**

**When I faced the direction where the voice came from, I was surprised to see Ashen leaning on the wall.**

**"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily at the same time jumping in a fighting position.**

**"Ughh…." I mumbled softly, pampering my right wing.**

**He flew near me and kicked my feet that made me fall in a laying position.**

**"Rest……..You are not yet in a good condition to fight me, Klaus. But, you may be interested with the history of our clan." He whispered walking away from me.**

**"Hundreds of years ago, when the ifreet (ruler of the underworld) began to conquer the whole world, the humans became worried about the consequences of his acts.**

**They tried to talk with the ifreet but he doesn't want to listen to them.**

**The ifreet thought that the human civilization would be a burden to his plans.**

**So, he prepared a large group of soldiers and began a massive invasion to wipe them.**

**When the day of the invasion began, they became hopeless upon seeing thousands of them.**

**They were totally out numbered. It was like one is to hundred. But they didn't give up. They managed to lessen them in number.**

**But when the second batch of soldiers came, they surrendered.**

**As they were just about to get destroyed, twelve angels appeared from different places and defeated their enemies using spells and summons.**

**They believed that those twelve were blessed by the "zodiacs" and have inherited their powers.**

**Those twelve angels formed an organization called "The order of the 12 zodiacs" that will protect the angel clan.**

**But just like any mortal, they grew old and died. But their abilities didn't disappear. They were passed from generations until it reached our generation."**

**"You know what?" I asked with a bored face.**

**"What? Have anything to ask about it?" He replied showing a curious face.**

**"I only wanted to tell you that……. You just wasted both of our time. I just heard Ifreet, something about war and what was that? Twelve angels called "sobiacs"?" I explained angrily.**

**"It's zodiac, not sobiacs! Ughh…." He shouted back.**

**"But anyway, why are you telling me this?" I asked seriously.**

**"It's because you, Klaus Houston, and me, were both descendants of that organization……. The order of the 12 zodiacs" He answered back.**

**"No way…… How do you know it's me?" I inquired.**

**He raised his right sleeve and showed me his mark on his arm. It's a circle with an inverted S attached to it.**

**"That mark! It's the zodiac Leo, the lion. You are the descendant of the angel who was blessed by the zodiac of the lion?" I assumed.**

**"Yes. Try to look at your arm. I'm sure there's something in there." He commanded.**

**I raised my arm and saw a mark shaped like a roman number 2.**

**"Gemini….. The twins. How do you know I have a mark?" I uttered.**

**"We fought yesterday right?" He reminded.**

**"I didn't use it. I used a spell." I defended.**

**"When our eyes and our mark glows, it means that we have triggered the zodiacs sleeping deep within our spirit. Yesterday, you have wakened the zodiac sleeping inside you. The spell you used is not just an ordinary spell. It's the Gemini's weapon. Beginners can only trigger it by saying the Loveless. But some of our friends can do it just by concentrating." He explained.**

**"Here we go again!" I teased.**

**Then he spread his wings and readied to fly.**

**"When you're fine, meet me at the temple where we fought yesterday. I'll explain everything!"**

**Then a gust of wind spread in the room and Ashen vanished.**

**For awhile, I thought over what Ashen said. I think it's time for me to grow up. All this years, I never got serious in anything. Until I found out that I belong to a secret organization that was meant to protect and serve my people.**

**I rose from my bed and quickly flew towards the door.**

**But the door suddenly opened and a doctor entered.**

**"Where do you think your going?" He shouted while opening the dorr**

**I touched his forehead and concentrated.**

**"Reducto!" I shouted, blasting him towards the wall.**

**"Don't let him escape!" He shouted painfully.**

**The exit is just several meters away when the alarms went on.**

**"Well….. Looks like I'm going to stay here for awhile." I murmured.**

**Guards from everywhere came in and surrounded me.**

**"Don't let the subject escape!" A scientist shouted, going down the stairs.**

**"Subject?" I asked confusedly.**

**"We've been doing some experiments on you and you're friend Ashen for a while now. You see, our clan has developed and we can stand on our own. We don't need your stupid organization to survive!" He answered back laughing like a crazy person.**

**"Incendio……" I closed my hands and connected them together.**

**Fire appeared and surrounded me.**

**The guards rushed towards me to attack me but the spell made them impossible to pass.**

**"Periculum!" I shouted while separating my hands and pointing it to my enemies.**

**The fire that surrounds me began shooting the guards and blasting them away.**

**"Nice! Very nice!" he uttered while writing something on his thesis.**

**When all the guards are defeated, I flew towards scientist to eliminate him but something, or someone, jumped in front of him and punched me strong enough to make me fly.**

**As I was just about to hit the wall, I flapped my wings and stopped myself from crashing.**

**When I look up to see who did it, I was surprised to see a man with wings.**

**"He is my greatest creation! I made him from the same DNA that you and your friend were made of." He bragged.**

**"Are you cra-" I was startled when I saw that the angel copy was gone.**

**Suddenly, a strong punch hit me between my wings that made me crash all the way to the wall.**

**I cried in pain, holding my left shoulder.**

**He walked near me, brought his sword out and pointed it on me.**

**"That's it! Kill him!" The scientist shouted.**

**When he was about to strike me, I grabbed his sword and broke it into two pieces.**

**"When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."**

**My eyes and my mark began to glow and gusts of wind surrounded me again like last time.**

**I remembered what Ashen told me, "When our eyes and our mark glows, it means that we have triggered the zodiacs sleeping deep within our spirit."**

**I stood up and pushed him away from me.**

**"Fiendfyre, Serpensortia!" I pointed my finger to him and a snake made of fire came out.**

**It crashed the copy towards the wall and burned the whole place.**

**"That's what you get when you battle me!" I murmured while running towards the main exit.**

**I ran towards the exit but a force field blocked me.**

**"Ughh…. Now what?" I shouted at the scientist**

**"Now that you've known my secrets, I won't take the risk of letting you go." He replied.**

**"Who the hell are you?!" I shouted angrily.**

**"My name is Chester Burklight, a scientist. This remote here on my hand controls that powerful force field. As long as it's with me, There's no escape!" He replied.**

**"I guess you guys don't really understand….. I'll show you the difference between spirits and humans….." I explained closing my eyes.**

**"Huh?" he asked looking confused while stepping backwards.**

**I pointed my hand towards him and opened my eyes.**

**"Imperio…." I murmured softly.**

**He then, began to walk towards me.**

**"Wha-what did you do? I can't control my body!" He cried miserably.**

**He stopped in front of me and handed the remote.**

**"Thanks……. Mr. Burklight!" I muttered while flying outside the building.**

**Then I activated the force field again and destroyed the remote.**

**"What's really happening here?" I asked confusedly while heading towards the location of Ashen.**

.


End file.
